Ravenclaw Characteristics
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'What do you want Roger' 'How'd you know it was me' I could practically hear the pout in his voice. 'Only you would be stupid enough to disturb me when I'm busy.' I watched as he sat across from me. 'You say stupid, I say brave.' 'What is it that you want' I asked with a sigh.


Ravenclaw Characteristics

'I'll meet you in a bit,' I promised as I turned to walk away.

'Wait, where are you going?' Daphne called out.

'To the library obviously,' came Malfoy's arrogant voice. I swear, for a third year, he certainly thought that he held a lot of power within Slytherin house. 'I'm beginning to think that you're just as bad as that mudblood Granger.'

'Aww Draco,' I cooed, knowing fully well how much it irritated him. 'I'm touched that you worry about me, I really am.' I lowered my voice. 'But I'm starting to think that you might have a crush on Granger. I mean you mention her enough times.'

He glared up at me and stalked away with Daphne following his tail.

I sighed as soon as I'd entered the library. None of the other Slytherins understood why I had suddenly become so enamoured with it, but they didn't want to escape all of the blood lunacy. They were perfectly happy living in their own narrow minded world. A world that I took to the library to avoid.

Sitting down, I pulled out some parchment and began my essay for Care of Magical Creatures. As my quill scratched into the paper, I looked up suddenly. I could feel someone's eyes on me. When I could see no one, I shook my head. I was probably becoming paranoid.

Once I'd managed to block it out, I looked around to see who else was here. Granger sat at the back. Hm, so that means Draco should be a few shelves back. Bingo. That boy was too obvious.

Then there were the obvious choices; the Ravenclaws. Speaking of Ravenclaws my eyes locked onto those of Roger Davies as he stared off into space. Snapping himself out of it, he looked down at his parchment again, a pink tint to his cheeks. That was weird.

As I stood up to leave, my eyes moved over to Davies again as he still seemed to struggle to find whatever answer he needed. Maybe I could buy myself some more time.

'Do you need some help?'

He glanced up at me, his hand instantly covering whatever he was writing. So it wasn't homework then. 'No, no thank you.' He flashed me a small smile

'Alright then.'

I turned on my heel, hoping that I didn't catch the pure blood drama in the common room.

'Come on.' I watched silently as Daphne dragged me under the shade of a tree. As they began their mindless chatter, I noticed Draco walking towards us. Ready for round two, mini Malfoy?

'You were becoming very...chummy with Davies yesterday,' he sneered as a greeting.

'And I saw you keeping watch on Granger as well.' He had no reply.

I raised an amused eyebrow as he turned to speak to the others. Quietly, I opened up my book and immediately became sucked into the world that the words painted.

'So that help you offered yesterday. I could really use it.' I looked up at Davies. I was stunned that he managed to walk over to such a large number of Slytherins and that he showed no fear.

'Yes of course.' Anything to get away from the stares of my fellow Slytherins. I took the hand that he offered down to me and followed as he led me away.

He watched me for a bit, the expression on his face guarded but still managing to set my heart racing. 'So...what did you need help with?'

Snapping out of it, he rummaged through his bag.

'Have you finished the essay for Snape?'

'What do you want Roger?'

'How'd you know it was me?' I could practically hear the pout in his voice.

'Only you would be stupid enough to disturb me when I'm busy.' I watched as he sat across from me.

'You say stupid, I say brave.'

'What is it that you want?' I asked with a sigh.

'Oh right.' He pulled out a folded piece of parchment and slid it across the table. 'You can't read it now.'

'What makes you think that I want to read it at all?' I raised an eyebrow.

'It's the parchment I tried to hide when you offered to help.' OK. So maybe I did want to read it now.

'But you can't read it now.' He repeated, looking straight into my eyes. Confirming the fact that he meant it.

'Well then when can I read it?' I moved my hand towards it.

'When I leave. But you have to do me a favour.' I nodded. 'You have to come to practice and tell me what you think.'

'It's not a poem is it? Because you don't strike me as the type to write poetry.'

One of his team mates walked over to him and nodded at me. 'We need to get to practice.'

'Just read it.'

'I will, I will.'

As soon as he had left, I opened the parchment and smiled.

Why didn't it surprise me? He broke everything down into categories and measured the pros and cons of every decision. Even the girl he liked apparently. It was obvious that she meant a lot to him. I was surprised at the stab of jealousy that I felt.

Shaking it off, I looked down at it. He'd marked her out of ten! Beauty, intelligence, wit, personality and the chances he had with her. The poor boy only thought he had a thirty percent chance with her.

Why did he want me to see him afterwards? He probably wanted me to set them up.

I made my way down to the quidditch pitch and sat myself at the top of the stand. Looking down at the players, I caught sight of Roger's smile. I gave him a small wave in return as I opened up a book. There was no way that I was letting him stop practice early just so that he could speak to me.

Turning the final page, I started to read the words when a voice startled me. 'Hey.'

I jumped a foot in the air as the book fell to the floor.

'Couldn't you have waited just a bit longer? I was on the last page.' He picked my book up as he sat beside me.

'So, what did you think?'

'It's very sweet.'

'And?' He prompted.

'What do you want me to do?'

He sent me a flabbergasted look until recognition dawned on him. 'Wait a second, who do you think it's about?'

'I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me.' He sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his hair.

'You.'

'Pardon?' I leaned towards him, hoping that it hadn't been a misunderstanding.

'It was about you.'

I slapped his arm. 'You gave me a seven!'

He winced as I hit him. 'Well you do tend to be unable to pick up the obvious things.'

'Wait a minute. You gave yourself a three.' He looked away momentarily. 'That was wrong by the way.'

'Yeah it was probably a zero in truth.' Did he really think so low of himself?

'No. I thought that it would probably be more of a nine.'

'Not a ten?' He asked playfully.

'No.' I pulled the book out of his grip. 'You're too annoying.'


End file.
